nachtligafandomcom-20200214-history
Slayanan Yar'Shao
Der Nachtelf Slayanan Yar'Shao ist ein, an keinen Ort gebundener, Waldläufer, der schon sein Leben lang auf der Suche nach seiner wahren Bestimmung umherzieht. Er lebte den Großteil seines Lebens allein in verschiedenen Wäldern, bis er durch einen, eher ungewollten, Eingriff der Darnassichen Armee, resozialisiert wurde. Aussehen * Helle haut in einem bläulichen Ton * Muskulöser, hochgewachsener Körper * Hellgrüne, schimmernde Haare, die bis über die Schulterblätter fallen * Leuchtend grüne Augen * Stoppeliger Bartwuchs * Trägt meist Lederrüstungen in Brauntönen mit grünen Verzierungen, welche allerdings oft verdreckt sind * Hat meist einen Bogen aus dunklem Holz über die Schultern gehängt, in den elfische Symbole eingekerbt sind Charakterzüge und Eigenschaften * still, zurückgezogen, beobachtend * ist gegenüber den meisten Wesen wortkarg, spricht nur mit sympathischen Gesprächspartnern mehrere Sätze, dafür in einer überraschend tadellosen Grammatik * sehr tierlieb * legt manchmal ironische und sarkastische Züge an den Tag * weiß sich unterzuordnen (zollt denen Respekt die über ihm stehen / mehr Macht besitzen) Geschichte 1. Kapitel – Aller Einsamkeit Anfang Eines Abends gebar eine junge Nachtelfendame unter dem Antlitz Elune’s ihr erstes und einziges Kind. Als der Vater das Junggeborene in Händen spielt sprach er nur folgenden Satz: ,,Oh Elune, schütze dieses, unser, Kind auf seinen Wegen, welches von heute an den Namen Slayanan tragen soll.“ So begab es sich, dass der junge Slayanan, in dieser Nacht, in der der Mond so groß schien, in Astranaar das Licht der Welt erblickte. Es folgte eine glückliche und unbeschwerte Kindheit. Wenn er nicht im Wald herumtollte half er seiner Mutter oder lauschte den Geschichten seines Vaters von alten Tagen; von ihrem Ursprung, Krieg und von Dämonen. So begab es sich auch dass er, während er wie schon so oft mit seinem Vater an ihrem üblichen Angelplatz fischte, beschloss, seinen Vater stolz zu machen und sein Volk und dessen Länder mit seinem Leben verteidigen würde. Dass gar nicht so weit entfernt von all dem ein großer Krieg tobte ahnte er nicht... Bis zu jener Nacht indem sich alles änderte. Er schlief sanft in seinem Bett als die Tür aufflog und sein Vater hereingestürmt kam. Sofort drangen das laute Getöse und der Lärm von draußen an sein Ohr. Helles Licht, wie von Feuer, schien durch sein Fenster. Bevor er sich jedoch fragen konnte was das alles zu bedeuten habe, packte ihn schon sein Vater unsanft am Arm und zog ihn aus dem Bett. Den Sohn hinter sich her ziehend eilte er zur Tür, doch als er hinaustreten wollte erblickte er etwas und schlug sie sofort zu. Er stieß Slayanan zur Seite, stellte einen Stuhl unter den Türknauf und blickte sich panisch um. Sein Blick blieb an der kleinen, verzierten Kommode hängen, welche er einst eigens für Slayanans Zimmer angefertigt hatte. Bevor dieser ihn etwas fragen konnte packte sein Vater ihn, zog ihn zur Kommode und öffnete die Tür. ,,Schnell, hinein! Und keinen Mucks!“ Mit verängstigtem Blick zuckte Slayanan zusammen als plötzlich ein heftiges Gepolter aus Richtung der Tür drang. Irgendetwas Schweres schien sich dagegen zu werfen. Schließlich tat Slayanan wie ihm geheißen und kauerte sich in die enge Nische der Kommode. Fast gleichzeitig mit dem Geräusch der sich schließenden Kommodentür, konnte man ein Splittern der hölzernen Eingangstür zum Zimmer vernehmen. Die Kommodentür hatte einen kleinen Spalt durch die Slayanan sich getraute hindurchzuspähen. Er sah undeutlich wie mehrere, stark gebückte, mit Hörnern versehene Gestalten in den Raum stürmten und seinen Vater zu Boden warfen. Das mussten Trolle sein, er hatte sie schon auf Zeichnungen gesehen und Geschichten von ihnen gehört. Was ihn mindestens genauso erschreckte war der große Troll, der auf die Schar seiner kleineren Artgenossen folgte. Seine blitzende Streitaxt kam ihm unvorstellbar riesig vor. Der monströse Troll schrie den Anderen etwas zu, doch Slayanan verstand kein Wort. Die Trolle schienen sich nur zu amüsieren, denn sie lachten zwischen ihrem Geplapper wie wilde Hühner. Als sein Vater schließlich wie am Spieß schrie zuckte er zusammen, kniff die Augen zusammen und hielt sich die Ohren zu... In dieser Position verharrte er. Sehr lange. Ewigkeiten wie es ihm vorkam. Doch schließlich wagte er sich die Hände hinabzunehmen und die Augen zu öffnen. Tageslicht viel durch den dünnen Schlitz in der Tür. Vorsichtig spähte er hindurch, konnte jedoch nur die Zimmerwand mit der eingelassenen Tür vernehmen. Doch selbst dieser Anblick war schlimm genug. Alles schien verwüstet. Vorsichtig öffnete er die Tür und spähte hinaus. Nichts sah mehr so aus wie er es in Erinnerung hatte. Alles war zerbrochen, zersplittert, zerstört. Er erstarrte, als er die Blutlache in der Mitte des Raumes ausmachte, welcher eine Blutspur folgte, die aus dem Zimmer führte. Zitternd kletterte er vollends aus der Kommode, die selbst große Schäden aufwies, und trat hinaus. Mit langsamen Schritten verließ er sein Zimmer, immer darauf bedacht mit dem Blut nicht in Berührung zu kommen. Auf dem Flur traf es ihn dann wie ein Schlag: Am Ende der Blutspur, an der Wand ihm gegenüber, machte er seinen Vater aus. Sein lebloser Körper hing, halb sitzend, halb liegend, an der Wand und war über und über mit Blut besudelt. Slayanan wurde heiß und kalt. Ihm wurde schlecht und schwarz vor Augen. Ein Geräusch am Fenster gab ihm vollends den Ansporn loszurennen, die Treppen hinab, durch den Flur und hinaus ins Freie. Er hatte nicht bemerkt, dass dieses Geräusch nur von einer Eule ausging, die am Fenster hockte. Draußen bot sich Slayanan ein weiteres erschreckendes Bild. So wie jetzt hatte er Astranaar noch nie gesehen. Schwarzer Rauch hing über dem Ort, Nachtelfen trugen andere, anscheinend verletzte, Nachtelfen hinfort, ein Haus war vollends niedergebrannt, eine Frau weinte... Ein Nachtelf kam mit besorgtem Blick auf Slayanan zu und streckte die Arme nach ihm aus. Doch bevor er etwas sagen konnte rannte Slayanan los, zum Waldrand und dort in den Schatten der großen Bäume. Ständig von zwei aufmerksamen Augen beobachtet. So kam es, dass sich Slayanan sich sehr lange nicht mehr in Astranaar oder einem anderen Ort blicken ließ. Er begann sein Leben im Wald zu verbringen, in ständiger Angst und immer mit zwei wachenden Augen über ihm. Und die Jahre vergingen. Nach vielen Wintern, Sommern, Frühlingen und Herbsten schaffte er es sich eine Lebensgrundbasis aufzubauen. Den Gezeiten trotzend, ohne jeglichen Kontakt zu anderen Elfen oder sonstigen Humanoiden lernte er sich zu versorgen. Er nahm was die Natur ihm darbot, und gab es ihr so gut es ihm gelang wieder zurück. Eines Tages schließlich, an einem kleinen See von dem Slayanan trank, landete etwas neben ihm und legte den Kopf schief. Neugierige Augen schauten ihn an und Slayanan schaute zurück. Es war eine Eule. Es schien ihm so unmöglich und er dachte er würde träumen, doch ihm wurde schlagartig klar dass es dieselbe Eule war, welche ihn im ehemaligen Hause seiner Familie, in diesem blutgetränktem Flur, erschreckt hatte. "Bei Elune... das kann doch nicht sein... Es ist... über 300 Jahre her..." Während sie sich so anschauten war es, als würde Slayanan seinem Gegenüber verstehen. Er wusste was er wollte. Und mit einem Lächeln ging er zu dieser Eule, dessen einer Flügel heller war als der andere, strich ihr über den Kopf und flüsterte: "Danke... Silberflügel." Die Eule schwieg, doch Slayanan verstand. Viele weitere Jahre vergingen und er lernte von der Natur, dem Wald und besonders von seinem neuen Gefährten zu lernen. Auch die ständige Furcht begann er immer ein Stückchen mehr abzulegen. Doch die Vergangenheit lässt ihn bis heute nicht los. Und der Hass auf die Völker die seine Kindheit vernichteten drängt seine Furcht immer weiter zur Seite. 2. Kapitel – Eine neue Bedrohung und alte Wurzeln Mit einem Male schlug Slayanan die Augen auf. Von einem Augenblick auf den Anderen hatte er sich auf seinem hohen Ast aufgerichtet und schaute sich um. Die Wipfel der Bäume wogen im Wind, über ihm der mit dunklen Wolken verhangene Himmel, über welchen keine Vögel mehr kreisten. Schon seit langem nicht mehr... Er verharrte plötzlich, bewegte sich keinen Millimeter und atmete nur sehr flach, als seine langen Nachtelfenohren kaum merklich zuckten. Schließlich stand er auf, mit einer Hand am Stamm des Baumes. Weit über dem Erdboden ließ er seine Blicke über die Landschaft jenseits des Waldrandes schweifen. Die Rauchsäulen am Horizont kamen näher. Langsam zwar, jedoch stetig vorwärts bewegend. Viel hatte sich in der letzten Zeit geändert. Die Tiere wurden unruhig und der Himmel nahm immer mehr die Farbe von verdorbenem Licht an. Die Sonne hatte er schon seit einigen Tagen nicht mehr gesehen, was sich aufgrund der dunklen Wolken leicht erklären ließ. Silberflügel hockte noch einen kleinen Ast über ihm, die sonst so wachsamen Augen verschlossen. Slayanan wollte gerade nach ihm rufen als er innehielt. Hatte da nicht gerade der Ast vibriert? Mit ungäubigem Blick lugte er in die Tiefe hinab. Doch außer dem weichen Waldboden mit dem vielen Moos war nichts Besonderes zu erkennen. Er war schon wieder dabei mit dem Gedanken abzuschließen, als er wieder eine Vibration verspürte. Diesmal stärker und merklich deutlicher. Inzwischen hatte auch Silberflügel die Augenlieder geöffnet und gurrte. Slayanan wandte sich ihm hastig zu und hielt den Zeigefinger vor die Lippen. Die Eule legte nur kurz den Kopf schief und zuckte mit diesem, als er sich umschaute. Wie es gewöhnliche Eulen nunmal tun. Die Richtung der Quelle der Vibrationen wurde langsam spürbar... es kam nicht wie von Slayanan gedacht von den Rauchsäulen sondern von hinten, aus dem Wald. In einer Bewegung wandte er sich um und erschrak. Durch den Wald zog sich eine sichtlich breite Schneise, an dessen Spitze Staubwolken durch die Luft flogen. Und die Schneise verlängerte sich immer weiter... in seine Richtung. Schnell machte sich Slayanan daran vom Baum zu steigen . Seinen Bogen hatte er sich vorher über die Schulter geworfen und den Köcher vorsichtshalber mit einer Schnur zugeschnürt. Panik kam in ihm auf halbem Weg auf. Ihm wurde bewusst dass er es nicht mehr sicher zu Boden schaffen würde bevor dieses... Etwas bei ihm sein würde. Die Geräusche kamen näher. Bäume die entwurzelt wurden... Vögel die aufschrien und sich aus ihren sicheren Nestern in die Höhe erhoben, wohin sie sicher nie freiwillig geflogen wären... und schließlich das Geräusch welches Slayanan zuerst nicht einordnen konnte. Bis ihm einfiel dass es sich dabei nur um Steine handeln konnte die aneinanderrieben. Slayanan zuckte zusammen. Sein Herz begann zu rasen. Eine Dunkelheit machte sich in ihm breit, eine Dunkelheit die er noch nie verspürt hatte. Es war da.... direkt neben ihm. Mit hektischen Atemzügen warf er sich auf einen dicken Ast, auf welchem er noch stand und schloß die Augen. Er verharrte so einige Momente. Als er sie jedoch wieder öffnete traute er seinen Augen kaum. Ein Wesen von der Größe eines Hauses war gerade dabei an seinem Baum vorbei zu stapfen. Es bestand vollständig aus Gesteinsbrocken, dessen Risse orange leuchteten. Verbunden waren die riesigen Felsen von einem schimmernd grünem Feuer, welches gewiss kein Natürliches war. Mit knurrenden Geräuschen lief neben diesem riesigen Wesen eine abscheuliche Art von Getier. Auf vier Beinen, Mäulen voller scharfer Zähne und einer unnatürlichen Hautfarbe. Slayanan schloss die Augen und betete im Stillen zu Elune, während sich die lauten Geräusche und Vibrationen des Bodens wieder entfernten. Erst Minuten danach getraute er sich wieder aufzustehen und auch die Dunkelheit verfloss aus seinem Geiste. Hastig machte er sich daran vom Baum zu steigen um schnellstmöglich von diesem Ort zu verschwinden. Egal was das gerade war... es kam nicht von hier. Und es war abgrundtief böse und dämonisch. Am Boden angekommen ließ er seinen Blick über die Umgebung schweifen, wie er es für gewöhnlich stets zu tun pflegte. So wollte er sich gerade aufmachen von hier zu verschwinden, als er schnelle Schritte im Geäst wahrnahm. Als würde sich etwas rennend fortbewegen. Mit mehr als zwei Beinen... Noch bevor Slayanan reagieren konnte kam eines der vierbeinigen Wesen aus einem Gebüsch neben ihm gesprungen und rannte an ihm vorbei. Steif vor Schreck stand er da, konnte sich nicht rühren. Plötzlich hielt das Wesen aprubt an, hob den Kopf und gab schnüffelnde Geräusche von sich. Mit einem großen Satz sprang es herum und Slayanan wurde von zwei schwarzen Augen angestarrt, die nicht mehr als Schlitze waren. Ein kalter Schauer lief Slayanan über den Rücken als das Wesen ihn bewegungslos anstarrte. Mit einem Male schüttelte das Wesen jedoch wie wild den Kopf und brüllte auf, bevor es mit hektischen Bewegungen auf ihn zugestürmt kam. Dann ging alles ganz schnell. Die Bestie kam näher... in nur wenigen Sekunde hatte es Slayanan erreicht und setzte zum Sprung an. Ein schwirrender Pfeil, schwarzes spritzendes Blut, ein dumpfer Aufprall. Dann, Worte in Darnassisch. Gesprochen von einer tiefen, dennoch weiblichen Stimme einer Nachtelfe. ,,Wenn du hier noch länger wie festgewurzelt herumstehst dauert es nicht mehr lange bis der nächste kommt. Doch dann wird dich niemand retten können.“ Endlich wagte Slayanan sich umzuwenden. Im Schatten eines Baumes stand eine Gruppe von fünf Frauen, allesamt elfischen Ursprungs; Kal'dorei. Wie er. Sie trugen allesamt dieselbe Rüstung und dieselben Waffen. Slayanan rang nach Worten. Schon seit so langen Jahren stand er keinem Nachtelf mehr gegenüber... "Ich...“, war das einzige was Slayanan herausbringen konnte, bevor ihn eine blauhaarige Elfe mit schimmernden Haaren das Wort abschnitt. ,,Keine Zeit für lange Reden, da wo der herkommt gibt es noch viel mehr.“ Die fünf Elfen wandten sich um und liefen trotz schwerer Rüstung leichtfüßig über den Waldboden. Mit schwirrenden Gedanken folgte Slayanan ihnen. Tausende Fragen gingen ihm durch den Kopf, die ihn schon so manche Nacht gequält hatten. Doch er verstand auch, dass dafür im Moment keine Zeit war. Wie eine Gruppe junger Rehe sprangen die nun sechs Elfen über umgestürzte Baumstümpfe und schmale Bäche. Wobei Slayanan stetig etwas schneller war, aufgrund seiner leichten Lederrüstung, und sich deshalb im Tempo etwas zurücknahm. Lange liefen sie in den Wald hinein, solange bis schließlich der Mond hoch am Himmel stand. Im Dickicht der Sträucher und Bäume wurde im Dunkeln ein heller Schein, wie von Lagerfeuern, sichtbar. Die Elfen verlangsamten ihre Schritte und fielen in einen ruhigeren Gang. Über den letzten Strauch springend befanden sie sich nun auf einer Lichtung, welche nicht besonders groß war, jedoch weitflächig genug um mit Sicherheit 10 notdürftige Zelte und mehrere Kochstellen unterzubringen. Eine Vielzahl von bewaffneten Kal'dorei saßen am Feuer, säuberten ihre Waffen oder gingen den Rand des Lagers auf Patrouille ab. Die Sechs marschierten durch die Scharen von Nachtelfen auf ein Zelt zu. Es war sichtlich das Größte und stand inmitten des Lagers. Die blauhaarige Elfe schlug den Vorhang, welcher den Eingang bildete, beiseite und wies Slayanan an einzutreten. Wissend dass ihm keine Wahl blieb duckte er sich und ging gebückt in das Zelt. Die Blauhaarige folgte Slayanan, die anderen Vier blieben draußen. ,,Ah, Laesyll da bist du ja.“ Eine ausgeprägt tätowierte Nachtelfe sah, auf einem Stuhl vor einem Tisch voller Landkarten sitzend, auf und betrachtete die beiden. Die Nachtelfe neben Slayanan, die wohl auf den Namen Laesyll hörte, salutierte zackig. ,,Und wie ich sehe hast du Besuch mitgebracht.“ Laesyll nickte. ,,Wir trafen ihn während der Spähung. Und ich bin sicher er wollte sich uns gerade vorstellen.“ Mit verschränkten Armen wandte sich Laesyll nun Slayanan und zu und sah ihn eindringlich an. Auch die Nachtelfe am Tisch richtete seine Augen auf ihn. ,,Ich... mein Name ist Slayanan... Yar’Shao.“ Er blickte zu Boden und wusste nicht was er sagen oder wie er sich verhalten sollte. ,,Ich stamme aus Astranaar. Es wurde angegriffen und ich floh... seitdem streife ich durch diese Wälder.“ Beide Zuhörer öffnete ihre Augen ein Stück weiter, die Ungläubigkeit stand ihnen ins Gesicht geschrieben. Die Nachtelfe am Tisch erhebte sich und schaute Slayanan ernst in die Augen. Laesyll streichte über ihr Kinn als würde sie überlegen. ,,Einen recht jungen Eremiten gibst du ab...“ Slayanan schwieg. Zuviele Gedanken kreisten in seinem Kopf. Viele Facetten der vergangenen Jahre erschienen ihm vor seinem Inneren Auge und er fragte sich das Erste Mal in seinem Leben, was wohl seine Bestimmung war. Was die Zukunft ihm bringen würde. Wo sein Platz in der Welt sei... Laesyll nickte langsam nach einigen Momenten des Schweigens und wandte ihren Blick wieder zur Elfe am Tisch, welche sich inzwischen wieder hingesetzt hatte und ihre Augen über die verteilten Karten wandern ließ. ,,Und was machen wir mit ihm?“ ,,Das Lager liegt zwei Meilen vom Waldrand entfernt... wenn wir sechs Stunden benötigen...“ Laesyll räusperte sich und sprach in einem etwas bestimmteren Ton. "Und was MACHEN wir jetzt mit IHM?“ Ihr Gegenüber schreckte auf. "Was... ach so... er soll sich uns anschließen. Er kommt um den Krieg ja doch nicht herum. Besorg ihm etwas zu essen und eine ordentliche Waffe.“ Laesyll verneigte sich stumm und zog Slayanan hinter sich her, hinaus aus dem Zelt... Lebenslauf * Geburt in Astranaar * Lebt dort bis ins Kindesalter * Flucht aus Astranaar nach Angriff und Ermordung seiner Eltern durch Waldtrolle * Lebt allein bis zum Einbruch der Geißel aufgrund des Dritten Krieges * Unterbringung in Darnassus durch die Schildwache * Wird nach mehreren Monaten mehr oder weniger erneut Teil der nachtelfischen Gesellschaft * Unterstützung der Armee der Nachtelfen im Krieg (er wird kein offizieller Soldat, wird aber mitversorgt und ausgerüstet) * Beitritt in die "Diener des alten Codex" * Eheschließung mit Noreylija Solinara d'Ayeria * Mehrwöchige Versklavung durch eine Succubus im Teufelswald * Befreiung und Rückkehr zu seiner Familie * Aufbruch zum Krieg in die Scherbenwelt (Trennung von der Familie) * Aufbruch nach Nordend